Macy's Parade 1984 Lineup
The 58th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 22, 1984) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Garfield * Raggedy Ann New Floats: * Disneyland's Celebration * Statue of Liberty * Care Bears * Sesame Street Cars * Huge Watering Can * Cabbage Patch Kids Balloons Character Balloons * Donald Duck (Walt Disney Productions) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 1972/To Celebrate Donald Duck's 50th Anniversary) - 12th and Last Time * Underdog (Total TeleVision) (Retired) - 20th and Last Time * Kermit the Frog (Henson Associates) - 7th Time * Woody Woodpecker (Walter Lanz Productions) - 3rd Time * Garfield (United Features Syndicate) - 1st Time * Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbara) - 2nd Time * Olive Oyl (King Features Syndicate) - 3rd Time * Superman (DC Comics) - 5th Time * Raggedy Ann (I.D.T Character Licensing) - 1st Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Disney Celebration (Comeback Float, Since 1982) * Statue of Liberty * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * The Care Bears * Sesame Street Cars (To Promote Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird, Retired ) * Rocking Snail * Fraggle Rock (Retired) * The Great American Dog * Planes * America's Comic Stars (Retired) * Huge Watering Can (Retired) * Rocking Turtle * Showboat * Rocking Lion * Rocking Kangaroo (Not Mentioned) * Strawberry Shortcake (Retired) * Doodlebug * Hanna-Barbera Scooby-Doo Celebration (Retired) * Rolls Royce * The Shirt Tales (Retired) * New York Daily News Big Apple * The Old Country Village (Retired) * Rocking Horse * Cabbage Patch Kids * Circus Wagon * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Bryant Gumbell * Stepfanie Karmer * Pat Sajak * Florence Henderson Performances * Evelyn Ashford * Jane Badler * Kaye Ballard * Tim Conway * The Cabbage Patch Kids * Danny Cooksey * Jacques d'Amboise * Dom Deluise as The Magic Clown * Placido Domingo * Georgia Engel * Soleil Moon Frye * Desiree Goyette * Perry King * Hinton Battle * Thom Bray * Irene Cara * Hanna-Barbera Characters: Scooby-Doo, All-Star, The Smurfs, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Captain Caveman, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, and Scrappy-Doo * Disney Characters: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Pinocchio (To Promote Disneyland's 30th Anniversary) * Care Bears Characters: Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Birthday Bear, Good Luck Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Cheer Bear, Bedtime Bear, Funshine Bear and Friend Bear * Joey Lawrence * The Shirt Tales: Tyg Tiger, Pammy Panda, Digger Mole, Rick Raccoon, Bogey Orangutan, and Kip Kangaroo * Audrey Landers * Judy Landers * Various Characters from Comic Strips: Marmaduke, Garfield, Odie, Snoopy, and Woodstock * Rainbow Brite * Rich Little and Betty Boop * Greg Louganis * Menudo * Marie Osmond * The Radio City Rockettes * John Ratzenberger * Charlie Masso * Maureen McGovern * Ricky Martin * The Jim Henson's Muppet Cast of Fraggle Rock: Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Junior Gorg, and Fraggles * Mary Lou Retton * Alfonso Ribeiro * Bruce Weitz * Hattie Winston * Samuel E. Wright * Draco Rosa * Daniel J. Travanti * Robert Vaughn * John Schneider * James Sikking * Marc Singer * Dionnie Warwick * Sesame Street: Countmobile: Count Von Count (Walk-Around), Olivia, Luis, Gordon, Oscar's Sloppy Mobile: Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Bob, David, Maria, On the Floor: Ernie (Walk-Around), Bert (Walk-Around), and the Honkers (Walk-Around) Category:Lineups